


Mistakes Are Made To Fix

by AgentLintaBale



Category: The Other Boleyn Girl - Philippa Gregory, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Henry is played by JRM, Henry loves Mary, NO Natalies here, Very OOC, henry has a daughter named mary, idk who would play mary, jane seymore is not important, mary and catherine are sisterlike friends, mary and mary are friends, mary doesn't forgive, mary is renamed Mary Jane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: I loved Mary and Henry's chemistry in tobg. NO Natalies. Very OOCI just wanna write it before it leaves my head.SEX cause Henry VIIIthe characters of Mary from TOBG and Jane Seymor from the Tudors is combinedAnne is an antagonist





	1. Sister

Mary Jane Boleyn was antsy. Anyone could tell from the way she was bouncing her knees or fiddling her fingers. She was also happy. Anyone could tell from her humming and happy demeanor. 

"May Jane?" Queen Catherine called her attention as she sat by, minding a tapestry. 

"Yes, m'lady." Mary stopped, turned her full attention to the queen.

"Has something happened? You're bouncing today."

"Well it's so happened ma'am, that the king has chosen my father's residence to stay during his hunting trip this weekend."

"I see." Catherine mused.

"And, my father has pressed me to, to ask you, what his majesty's new preferences are so they may host him most finely."

"Is that so?" The queen's tone was a little rough and scared Mary of consequences.

"Yes, your majesty." Mary Jane bowed. 

"Well I should certainly think of it. Ask me again before you leave and I shall orate you a list."

"Thank you most kindly, ma'am."

"And how is your needlework coming along?" Catherine looked over the girl's shoulder to see her work.

"It is satisfactory to me, your grace. Something the French taught me. I've been making it in the princess Mary's favorite colors so she may be pleased with it."

"More _blue_ , then?" The queen sighed, frustrated at her daughter's insistence for no other color but blue.

The ladies giggled at the queen's fake misery.

"I  _have_ taken the liberty to add friendly colors, but I'm afraid yes  _blue_ is the main color."

"Well anyway, your stitches are magnificent. I'm sure Mary will love it."

"Thank you, your grace."

 

The night came to an end and Mary Jane's replacement was sent in to fetch her. Mary Jane frowned to see the girl was a known lover of the king. Queen Catherine only turned her nose up at the new girl and paid her no more mind. Instead, she turned her full attention to orating the list of the king's preferences to Mary Jane, who diligently wrote it all down. Catherine finished speaking first and Mary Jane's pen stopped a moment later. She looked bitterly towards the replacement and sadly towards her queen.

"It grieves me so that my absence shall distress you." Mary Jane pressed apologetically at the queen's knee.

Catherine took a spare glance to the replacement then smiled kindly at Mary.

"Do not trouble yourself for me, lady Mary." The queen lifted the girl's chin like an elder sister, "The girl knows her worth, and that  _I_ am queen. Worry not yourself, enjoy the weekend."

"May I dare suggest you a course of action?"

"Lady Mary, you know better! You are French trained."

"Precisely, your majesty!" she took a side glance at the new girl and lowered her voice. "The king will be absent for two whole days, surely you will miss him, will you not?" 

"Mary..."

"You may not, de facto. But surely you can convince  _him_ of it. An excuse, to have him take you! Go to him, insist on his majesty's having you before he leaves in the morning."

Catherine smiled and laughed.

"You have learned well at French court, I see."

"Bien sûr!" 

The women laughed and Mary Jane rose, curtseying to the queen before taking her leave, making sure not to hold a stare with her replacement. 


	2. Stitch in Fate

It's like an army. A legion riding into battle. But it's not; It's the king's hunting party galloping towards Boleyn estate.

The king himself is behind the advance party; handsome, in his prime, surrounded by a dozen or so of his closest courtiers (among them the Duke of Norfolk), a grand, tough, intimidating lot. Bringing up the rear, another unit of armed guards, and a bearer.

The king's party arrived at Boleyn estate. Almost the entire Boleyn family was nervously assembled outside the house, which had been transformed at great cost. Huge marquees in the gardens. Fountains. Additional staff. Smart uniforms. New extensions to the stables and kitchens.

Mary and a few maids, too late to join the lineup, heard the commotion outside, and rush over to the window to see the approaching riders.

They scanned the approaching riders until they find the king.

  
"There he is!"

The young Henry Tudor is a dazzling, magnetic, intensely glamorous and handsome figure.

Everyone bows deeply in deference as the King arrived and dismounted athletically.

Thomas Boleyn was the first to take the king's hand. 

 

"Sir Thomas!"

"Your Majesty, you are most welcome."

"Lady Elizabeth.."

Lady Boleyn curtseyed and took the king's hand to kiss it.

A servant in stiff, new uniform, with trembling hands, brought wine on a tray and the King accepted a glass.

"May I present my son, George." Thomas announced.

George, visibly nervous, bowed deeply from the neck. 

 

Behind them, Sir Thomas Howard was upset as he searched for someone amongst the crowd, but found her not there.

  
"Your Uncle tells me I should have you at court. Should I?" King Henry looks between George and his uncle, sir Howard.

"It would be a great honor, Sir."

 

Inside the Manor during lunch, the king is introduced to William Carey as sir Boleyn's future son in law.

"To be wed to your daughter, certainly. But I see her not."

Thomas Boleyn cleared his throat in regret and looked to his wife for answers.

"I'm afraid our Mary Jane has lost herself in taking care of his majesty's dinner. She strayed in the woods gathering herbs for your meal. But she knows her way around, surely she'll be back to greet your highness for dinner."

"Perhaps we'll catch ourselves a doe on our hunt!" The king joked, referring to finding Mary Jane, and the table laughed.

 

It was an hour after lunch ended that William and George led the King and his party to a hunt in the woods of their estate. Deep inside, a stag, wide-eyed, innocent, lift it's head, the sound of the hunting bugle and the roar of approaching footsteps, like thunder. The stag twitched in fear, then bolt off deeper into the forest.

The dogs and riders roar across fields. The hounds snarl, almost delirious with primal agitation. Among the riders, the more advanced horsemen have already opened  
weaker counterparts. In the advanced group, are Henry, several courtiers, and his guards.

They jump over a hedge. One of Henry's courtiers catches the hedge and falls. The king smiles, then turns to see the terrified deer bolt into safety of the forest. The barking hounds, locked into the scent, follow.

 

"We've lost him." One of the riders announces "He's in the forest."

Galloping through trees and thick forest was not for the fainthearted. But Henry charged past, kicking up dirt..

  
"Then we must follow."

Half a mile ahead... a steep ravine, with a sheer drop of twenty-five feet deep. At the bottom, a brook with dangerous rocks, then another sheer climb of twenty-five feet the other side.

The deer arrived, looked, then scampered down the ravine, pursued by the hounds.

The remaining riders arrived. They saw the DEER scramble up the other side, followed by the dogs, slipping in the mud, and struggling with the brook.

  
The King pulled up his horse and raised his hat, a salute to the deer, but in the process of doing so, caught sight of a maiden. Her blonde hair shown against her maroon outfit, in her hands a basket no doubt filled with herbs

Mary Jane.

The king looked down at the rocks, assessing the risk factor. A long stare, then...

"Please, your Majesty." A courtier interrupted, also having noticed the girl on the other side, "It's not safe."

Henry turned and stared daggers at the man, `Silence'. He stared across the ravine at Mary. Their eyes met for a fleeting second.

Then he kicked his horse and lurched forward, heading down the sheer ravine. The courtiers gasp and rush to the edge of the ravine to watch. By now, Mary Jane had finally took notice and stared frightfully.

The king's horse slid perilously down the ravine, then struggled to clear the brook, landing heavily in the water. Henry struggled to keep control, and as the horse tried to scramble up the bank the other side, it lost it's footing in the mud, it's hooves grasping horrifically at air. The courtiers cry out in horror, and Mary covers her mouth as the king's horse falls backwards, unseating HENRY, sending him flying, and worst of all, landing on top of him as they fell and tumbled dreadfully down into the brook, and onto the rocks.

* * *

"Mary will tend to the king." Howard announced as his sister and brother in law sat worried.

"Surely we have better physicians..."

"You do  _not_ understand!" Thomas screamed at his sister. "If you  _must_ have your daughters, use them to our benefit."

"But Mary Jane is betrothed. Happily so, to William Carrey."

"There is a strain, on the king's marriage. In such circumstances, a man sometimes seeks comfort elsewhere. At present we're alone in knowing this, but it won't be long before the other families uncover the truth and parade their daughters under his nose. Before watching somebody else profit, we would sooner have..."

"What?" Thomas Boleyn started "Have Mary Jane bed him instead?"

"No, that... That's not..." Elizabeth stuttered in defense of her brother.

"Yes." Howard cut her. "Exactly. The favor he would bestow upon us..."

"And _after_ he's finished with her? Her reputation and prospects would be ruined!"

"On the contrary. Under such circumstances, when the time came.."

 

Henry jerked to wake feeling tickles on his hand. Mary Jane looked on terrified as she pulled her hand close to her heaving chest, holding on to the rag with which she was cleaning his wounds. He blinked to clear his vision, making sure he was seeing proper.

"And who are you?"

"Mary Jane, your Grace. The Boleyn's daughter." She reached forward again to take his hand, and he allowed her to tend to him as he looked her up and down.

"Have I seen you before?"

"At court perhaps. I am in lady in waiting to the queen."

"Really? How could I have overlooked you?"

"Well after the queen, it would be easy to do."

  
"Nonsense."

"I hear you're betrothed."

"Yes, your Grace. To William Carey."

"From Wolsey's office?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"And what will you do then? Leave the queen?"

"Yes, sir. He has a small manor and some land. Nothing much. But enough to start a family."

"A charmed life in the country? Away from it all?"

"Yes."

 

"At the risk of sounding immodest, your majesty." Mary Jane asked nervously.

The king turned to her but saw no fear.

"Go on." 

"You've left the queen alone for two days. Do you not think she misses you."

" _Think?_ I am  _certain_ of it. She told me so when she visited me the night before my departure. I hope I've given her something to remember me by."

 

Thinking back on her words, the king snapped up.

"Two days, you said?"

"It's already Sunday your majesty. You slept through last night in pain."

"Then I'm afraid I must take my leave."

"Of course."

 

Again the Boleyn household lined up to see off the king. Thomas walked the king out to his horse.

"You'll see to the matter, yes?"

"Of course, your excellency. Consider it done."

* * *

 

At night again the Duke Norfolk assembled the Boleyns, without Mary, of course. 

"I don't know what she said or did -but Mary Jane's obviously made a deep impression on the King."

Mary Jane, listening from outside the door, was horrified. All the times Mary Jane had resented the king's mistresses, and now she was to be one of them. She  _couldn't!_

 

In disgust, she ran off to her room.

 

Mary Jane was sitting at her vanity, humming as she brushed her long blonde hair, when her mother came in. She stroked her daughter's shoulder's comfortingly and took the brush from her. Elizabeth stared at her daughter through the mirror. So innocent, so naive, so... untouched. Mary Jane closed her eyes, soothed by her mother's strokes, unaware when Elizabeth pulled out her hair needle. She brushed all of Mary Jane's hair to one side and stroked her long revealed neck. Then, closing her eyes, she stabbed the hair needle into her daughter's neck. Mary Jane's yell opened her eyes and Elizabeth found herself standing at her daughter's door, watching her pretend to be asleep. Elizabeth slid in behind her little girl and held her in a spooning position. 

 

Both Mother and Daughter cried that night.


	3. Sealed

After a quiet breakfast in the Boleyn house, eaten mostly by the men, Mary Jane's belongings were loaded into an awaiting carriage. Her brother and fiancė were to take her there, both having their own business in court. Mary was loathe to go and lengthened her goodbyes to her mother but was eventually pulled away by her uncle who received death glares from his sister. Forcefully shrugging away any help from her father or uncle, she helped herself into the carriage, finding herself sitting across William. He refused to meet her eye, having obviously been informed on matters, and it was a quiet and uncomfortable ride to the palace. 

The carriage drove around the back to the entrance nearest the queen's chambers. Mary Jane left the men to bring up her cases as she herself ran to the queen. Lucky for her, she didn't run into anyone extra. She impatiently knocked on Katherine's door and was caught off guard when her replacement- a mistress of the king- opened the door with the brightest of smiles that seemed to taunt her. As if the girl  _knew_ what had happened. 

"Has Mary Jane returned?" Queen Katherine's voice asked.

"Yes, m'lady." the replacement answered over her head.

"Well then let her in why don't you!" 

"Come on in," the replacement ushered her inside.

Mary Jane had half the mind to drop at Katherine's feet and cry her heart out, but seeing princess Mary in her mother's lap stopped her.

"Mary!" The little red head ran to her friend while the Boleyn Mary kneeled to receive her.

"Mary!" She joyfully exclaimed as the two Marys embraced.  
   
"And how have you been my princess?" Mary Jane asked as she fixed the girl's hair.

"Good. Mother can I tell her! Please may I tell her?!" Mary whined.  
  
Mary Jane looked between the princess and the queen and Katherine nodded to her daughter.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to be big sister!" Mary cheerfully revealed.

Mary Jane was shocked. Happily so.

"Oh I am the most happy for you, my darling!" 

Leaving the girl, Mary Jane finally went to the queen.

  
"My most congratulations to you, your majesty." The women hugged.

"To you as well." 

Despite the elation in her face, Katherine could tell Mary Jane was distressed.

"Has something happened, my love?"

  
Mary Jane couldn't get herself to look up off the floor. 

"I... it's the king. He..."

A courtier interrupted them.

"Queen Katherine, my Lord Henry invites you and princess Mary to join him for breakfast."

Katherine nodded and sent him off with an affirmative reply. 

"Join us, won't you Mary Jane?"

Mary bowed. "As your humble lady-in-wait."

The Mary's trailed behind Queen Katherine hand in hand and little Mary skipped to her father's chambers. 

One of the guards outside Henry's room saw them coming and tucked inside to announce them.

King Henry was just about done sending someone off when the women came in. 

  
"Ah! My girls, come in come in!" Henry ecstatically greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. He then lowered himself letting his daughter run to him. 

"My darling Mary!" He called out to her and the little princess ran to her father's arms and he swung her and kissed her and led his family to the table.   
  
Behind the queen, Mary Jane, hearing her own name on the king's tongue, shivered in thought of her impending future. 

 

"Papa your hand!" Mary exclaimed as she examined her father's hand wrapped in bandage as she sat in his lap.

"Oh it's just a hunting accident. All stitched up." Henry playfully informed his girl. 

He finally noticed Mary Jane siting nervously behind Katherine and he smiled at her.

"All thanks to lady Boleyn. She has a talent as a seamstress." He nodded at Mary Jane as everyone appreciatively eyed her. 

Katherine was beginning to finally understand Mary Jane's unease.

"Can I feed you papa? Mother says it's unholy to eat with your left. 

Henry kissed his daughter's head. "Of course you can, my love. What shall we have first?"

  
The royal family had their breakfast merrily as queen Katherine happily watched her husband dote on their daughter. Despite the happy picture before her, she prayed to all the saints that the child within her now could be a boy. Henry however, unaware of his child, stole momentary glances towards Mary Jane, who tried her best to avoid his eye. Breakfast came to an end and Mary grew restless on her father's lap, which Henry soon addressed. 

"Is anything on your mind, my love?" He asked lifting her chin but her eyes were to her mother, and she nodded in approval.

"No, but mama has something in her belly?"

Henry made an acknowledging face. "And what's that? Breakfast?"

Mary shook her head. "No, not breakfast! A baby! I'm going to be a big sister!"

Henry's eyes snapped to Katherine. "Are you truly?"

"Yes, the midwives confirmed it yesterday."

Henry put Mary off his lap and walked to Katherine, bringing her to stand. He smiled and kissed her, then pulled her in for a hug. While his chin rested on his wife's shoulder, his gaze rested on Mary Jane. 

A guard came and collected them for court and the whole royal family and entourage went with.

Mary Jane was caught off guard that the first courtiers would be William Carey and his father. William refused to look at her and Mary in her angst fisted Katherine's shoulder discreetly.

  
"Sir Carey, how are you today?"

"Pleased to be in your majesty's court."

Henry nodded. "Let's to business then, yes? I hear Portugal has become a popular spot for business, yes?"

"As your majesty seems fit."

"I would see it fit that your son William should go there, with my blessing. What do you think?"

Sir Carey fell to his knees crying and kissing the king's hand. "We would be most honored, your benevolence."

Henry stood up and walked down his throne, circling William. 

"And what about you, Will? Does the offer interest you?"

"Most graciously, sir."

"Good. You  _should_. And man to man, it's come to my attention that Morocco has its share of beautiful women."

William stole a quick glance to Mary Jane and swallowed. 

"As your majesty sees fit. But I'm afraid I'm engaged."

  
Henry tsked. "At  _such_ a young and impressionable age. It would be unfair to both you and your fiancée. And I'm sure you could find a more fitting woman for your higher title. Do you not agree, lord Carey?" Henry turned to William's father. 

Thomas Carey took a regretful look towards Mary Jane standing beside the queen, but then turned away to the king.

"You are a wise man, my king."

"Great!" Henry exclaimed over joyfully.

"Then let's consider your engagement annulled."

 

 


	4. Go

" **You** may go,"

Catherine whispered loud enough for Mary Jane to hear and the young lady was more than happy to run away, though her heart cried   
at her broken engagement.

Mary ran to the chapel, falling to her knees at the altar.  _Who gave these kings the right? Were they not men? Surely what the king was  
doing was adultery, and that was a punishable crime. Why did no one ever hold the king accountable!_

The Mother Superior came to collect Mary Jane, sending her off to attend to the princess Mary. 

The two Mary's spent the whole of the princess's break time together. During her lessons, little Mary loved to find her distractions with  
the older Mary, and the instructor often chided the princess to pay attention. The princess went back to her lessons and Mary Jane had  
to go back to the Queen.

She dreaded facing Catherine now, now that she knew what her husband was doing. Mary didn't want to stress her friend, lest she suffer  
damage to her baby, but as lady in wait, Mary was bound to go.

Mary quietly entered the queen's room and exchanged kisses, then picked up a cotton cloth to start a dress for the baby. Heaven forbid  
she make any shirts for the king now! Mary left the king's responsibilities to the queen.

Catherine asked her about how Mary was doing in her lessons, and they all talked about the new baby. There was also gossip about other  
lords and ladies and court, but no one dared to mention the king's own affairs.

Catherine didn't call out Mary Jane's betrayal, instead keeping the room jovial with talks of party planning and meals and giving advice to   
young ladies in waiting. They discussed their needlework and exchanged notes. It was a regular day at work. 

The day passed and dinner time came. King Henry was rumored to have had a busy day, and wasn't to be expected at dinner. Mary Jane  
thanked her lucky stars. Any audience with the king avoided was a blessing. She'd never forgive him for her broken engagement or how  
he planned to use her to hurt her friend. Sure, Mary Jane wasn't entirely in love with William, but she loved Catherine more than she loved  
her own sister! Henry could at least have taken into account that the queen was pregnant with his child, hopefully his son. 

Maybe it was God's way of punishing her for cursing against the king when a knock came on the door of her ladies in waiting chamber.   
Thankfully she was alone in the room. Mary shivered as she reached the door, half expecting it to be the king himself. But it was one of  
the king's personal guard. He made a quick bow, then produced a letter from his jacket to give to her. It had the king's seal. Oh heavens!  
He hadn't forgotten her! She let out a choked sob before breaking the seal to read the letter.

_Mary Jane,_

_I can't seem to get you off my mind since I first laid eyes on you at the ravine. I seem to recall my abrupt exit from your home this last_  
Sunday, _when all you had done was offer me your home and tend to my wounds. How my mother must be turning in her grave over_  
_my rudeness._

_I shall like to prove to you my thanks personally, and I invite you to join me in my chamber tonight once the Queen has retired._

_I'm aware of your loyalty to your queen, seem to find myself the need to remind you that I am King of the English Empire. I don't take_  
no for an answer. _A member of my personal guard will be posted at your door, to bring to me once your attending to the Queen are_  
_done._

_I eagerly await to host you._

_Your King,_

_Henry_

 

Mary Jane cried more the further she got into the letter. Sobering herself, she dared to look up at the guard.

"Does he expect a reply?"

"I'm afraid he's already taken it." The guard made a haste bow and left quickly.

 

Mary collected herself and made her appearance presentable before she went to have dinner with the queen. She happily greeted her friend,  
and made no show that she was about to betray her tonight. Mary gayly spent the night with little Mary and the other ladies in waiting. All  
the fun made her almost forget her upcoming ordeal, but then the Queen called it a night. The entourage first dropped off Princess Mary   
at her cottage, making sure she was all tucked in before they left. Finally they went to the queen's chamber for some late night tea and   
gossip. One by one the ladies in waiting took their leave, and while Mary Jane was not the one chosen for the sleepover tonight, the Mistress  
of the Robes was the last one to leave. Mary was calm and smiled as she exited the Queen's chamber, but as soon as she was out, her heart  
beat hard against her chest and her worries grew.

As foretold, a personal guard of the king was stationed at her door. Mary was about to cry on the spot when she noticed the guard, but   
built the courage to walk to the door.

"You have ten minutes to dress in your night gowns and follow me. If you do not, I have been directed to barge in and take you by force."

Mary Jane swallowed. She'd hold on to any dignity she still had left.

"I'll be out in ten minutes, sir." She bowed and walked into her room. 

The lady only allowed herself two minutes of despair, thinking in those seconds to hide a dagger in her robes. She even held one in her hands,  
but decided against it in consideration of her friend's love for her husband, however unfaithful he may be. She took off her day's garments  
and changed into a simple night robe, one that would not allow the king much of a window. 

As promised, Mary Jane left her room in ten minutes, wearing a hooded robe to cover her face and followed the guard to the king's chamber.  
Per custom, the guard was about to announce Mary Jane's presence when the lady stopped.

"Please I beg you, think of the child in the Queen's belly."

The guard went ahead and whispered in the king's ear.

Henry was in a meeting with advisors, today had been a politically tense day, but he looked forward to seeing Mary Jane. He expectantly looked  
to the guard, waiting for him to announce Mary Jane's presence. He was about to be behead the guard when the boy came close to his ear, but  
instead Henry was thrilled that Mary had indeed come. Henry whispered back to the guard to hide Mary, and abruptly ended the meeting and  
sent the advisors running off. Henry was excited as he had ever been; something about courting Mary Jane was scandalous, even to him,  
knowing how close the girl was to his wife and daughter. The king poured himself a drink to steady up, and tore into his adjacent bedchambers.

"Ah, I hope I haven't kept you waiting long?" Henry announced as he came into his room.

Mary Jane jumped off her seat and knelt into a curtsey. The king quickly helped her up.

"You've had dinner already I suppose. Care to join me for a night cap?" The offer wasn't exactly a choice as he thrust a goblet in her hand and   
filled it with wine. 

The king finally took a seat on a sofa chair and beckoned Mary to sit on his lap. She nervously did as told. Sipping on his drink, he trailed a finger  
of his other hand down her soft skinned face.

"Your father tells me you're a singer. Sing something for me."

Mary adjusted herself best as she could sitting on the King's lap, and began a French song after clearing her throat. Meanwhile, Henry lazily  
dragged his fingers everywhere he could, making Mary shiver uncomfortably. Noticing her voice crack, Henry pressed her own glass against  
her lips, and she drank to steady herself. Feeling indulged, Henry cupped a hand in her hair and brought his face to her neck, peppering her  
creamy skin with ghost kisses.

Mary was about to cry when a knock interrupted them. The king expressed his disdain and almost threw Mary off his lap as he went to the door.  
Mary took the chance to hide, save herself from the king. Henry didn't look back, too busy scolding the messenger. The young man, though,   
noticed Mary and deliberately prolonged the king's conversation to allow Mary the chance to hide. 

Henry slammed the door in the messenger boy's face and turned back to his room, surprised to find it empty. The only possible exit would  
have been the door that he had just closed, so that meant that the girl was still in the room.

"Ah, playing I hide and seek are we? Fine, I'll indulge you."

The king of the British Empire walked about his giant room calling out things like "Marco", or asking if he was getting warm or close. He'd  
checked under his monstrous bed, and behind the heavy curtains, leaving the only place to be the giant closet opposite his bed. A scuffle  
from within confirmed his guess and he slowly opened the door, thrusting in a hand in the darkness till he grabbed her ankle and pulled  
her out.

Mary finally squealed in his arms, trying to get away.

"Now, I played your little game. But no more. Tonight,  _you. are mine_ " Henry hissed in her ear then attacked her exposed shoulders. He   
whipped her around to face him and pulled her against his chest. Mary resisted his hold on her, but when he put his lips on her mouth, the  
girl calmed down. Henry noticed how the kiss had placated her, and put his hands on her face, busying himself in the kiss. Mary had finally  
settled and almost seemed to be enjoying the kiss when they were interrupted again, this time by an advisor himself. Henry pulled himself  
away from Mary and pushed her away, almost in disgust, and stalked out with the intruder.

Mary waited a while, frozen in spot. But when it didn't seem like the king would return, she picked up her skirts and ran out, heading to her  
queen's room.


End file.
